


Winter Wonderland

by NessaLeesche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaLeesche/pseuds/NessaLeesche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy Saturday, what else is there to do but play outside with your friends? A fortunate accident forces Jean and yourself to admit something to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> It's snowing, like it seems to be around like, half of the US right now. On my way home from work, I saw some people playing in a park, and it looked like a ton of fun. And then I thought about SNK, like I so tend to do, and wrote this little thing.

“It’s Saturday. Go away.” you moaned, putting a pillow over your head in an attempt to drown out the frantic knocking on your door. The knocking only got more and more frantic, and you hissed through your teeth as you got out of bed, pulling on a robe. “What part of ‘sleeping in’ do people not understand?” you asked as you opened the door. “Connie, what the actual hell are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?”

Connie Springer, one of your neighbors, was dressed like a marshmallow. His coat was hilariously puffy on his small frame, and the yellow color gave him the unfortunate appearance of a puffy lemon. “It’s snowing! We thought we’d have some fun outside! You wanna come?” He was practically bouncing with excitement. He and his girlfriend, Sasha Blouse, were both like that. They reminded you of puppies, so full of energy and clumsily running about. “We’re all meeting at the park in about an hour! Sasha’s baking cookies right now for it.”

He knew he had you with that. Sasha was, hands down, the best baker you had ever met. She made cookies, brownies, cakes, any sort of pastry you could imagine, and somehow each one was better than the last. You rolled your eyes and gave Connie a playful smack on the back of the head. “Fine, fine, I’ll be there! I’ll bring hot chocolate.”

Connie bounced back to his apartment, and you put the kettle on while deciding on appropriate clothing. A quick brush through your hair and a knit cap completed your look, and you hastily poured hot water and cocoa into a large thermos. You wrapped a scarf around your neck and locked the door behind you.

Walking over to the park, you saw most of your friends and acquaintances there. Ymir and Krista were building a snowman together, while Eren, Mikasa, and Armin made snow angels. Connie and Sasha were arranging food on a table, trying to shield it from the lightly falling snow as best they could. You set your thermos down, and plucked a cookie from Sasha’s hand. You delicately took a bite and yelped when you were picked up from behind.

“Oh, what the hell, Reiner? Put me down!” You swatted at Reiner’s hands around your waist, and he chuckled as he let you go. “You’d better hope you’re on my team in case of a snowball fight, because otherwise I’ll pelt you with every single snowball I make.”

Jean and Marco were the last to arrive, carrying two large carafes of coffee. “Sorry! You know how Jean is about his coffee, he’s too damn picky.” Marco apologized.

“It’s not my fault I have a discerning palate!” Jean looked over at you. “Hey, ask her, she understands the value of good coffee. Right?”

You nodded, grinning. You and Jean had bonded over your mutual love of the caffeinated beverage, gleefully going to different coffeehouses and trying local roasts. Occasionally you were joined by others from your friend group, usually Marco or Sasha. Marco enjoyed everything out of politeness, while Sasha enjoyed everything due to her bottomless pit of a stomach.

It didn’t take long for a snowball fight to break out (mostly due to Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie having created a stockpile of snowballs). There were no discernable teams, just a mass of people running around throwing snow at one another. You darted away from Eren, who was playfully taunting you by threatening to throw the ball in his hand - much like people taunt dogs by pretending to throw their toy. You collided into someone, and both of you fell into a large pile of snow.

You landed on your back, the fall broken by the soft powder. Someone landed on top of you, and your foreheads bumped together. “Ow!” you both exclaimed. You looked up to see Jean, his face dangerously close to yours. Your breath caught in your throat as you locked eyes with him. His nose was nearly brushing yours, and you felt his warm breath on your lips. “Um...Sorry,” you stuttered as you moved to sit up.

“Wait a second,” Jean murmured, brushing a strand of hair off your cheek. “Can I just…”

His eyes flickered to your lips. Your heart raced as you gave the slightest nod, and suddenly his lips were on yours. Despite being nestled into a snowbank, you didn’t feel cold. A warmth spread through you as Jean rest one hand on your cheek, tracing your cheekbone with his thumb. You let out the smallest sigh, and you felt Jean smile through his kiss. You put one hand on the back of his head, weaving your fingers through his hair.

A loud cheering sound and a wolf whistle forced the pair of you apart. Jean practically jumped off of you, and held out a hand to help you up. “I was wondering how many coffee dates it would take!” Marco teased, Sasha laughing at his side.

“Oh, they have this new roast that we have to check out!” Sasha mocked Jean. “Come on, we ALL knew!”

Jean blushed furiously, running a hand through his ruffled hair. “Aww, is that true, Jean?” you gave him a flirtatious smile. He nodded, embarrassed, and you giggled as you kissed his cheek. “You could’ve told me ages ago, you know.”

“Hey, same goes for you, smartass.” Jean tugged lightly at your hair. Marco and Sasha walked away, still laughing. Jean wrapped you in a hug and whispered in your ear. “Now we just have to make up for all that lost time.”

 


End file.
